The Half Breed
by Ambraya
Summary: 10 years after their return, J/C's daughter wants to meet her father


This is J/C. Takes place almost ten years after the return of Voyager.

The Half Breed

Kathryn left the meeting and met her assistant in the hallway, "Carrie, what's wrong now?"

"It's Taya. The Principal called. They've taken her to Starfleet Medical."

"I'm on my way! Cancel my meeting with Admiral Bresnik. Tell him I'll have to reschedule later."

She hurried out the door and over to the Medical building. As she made her way to the Emergency room, she was stopped by Commander Jenkins, "Admiral, we need to talk about that little half-breed daughter of yours! She's constantly picking on my little angel!"

"You're little angel is twice Taya's size, Commander. Maybe you need to teach her some manners!" She turned and walked through the emergency room doors. She was furious with Jenkins. No wonder his daughter was the way she was! Taya wasn't the only one who was picked on by Allison Jenkins.

One of the nurses saw Kathryn and motioned toward Examination Room 10. Kathryn headed to it and entered. She stood inside the door way and looked at Voyager's old EMH sitting on the biobed talking with Taya. He adored Taya and always treated her as he would have one of his own.

Taya looked up and saw her mother standing there. "Mom"

The EMH turned toward Kathryn and stood up. "Admiral."

"How is she Doc?"

"She's fine now. Will be a little sore in the stomach area. I've healed her black eye and broken nose."

Kathryn moved to sit on the bed and took Taya in her arms. "Taya, what happened?"

"I guess it was just pick on Taya day for Allison. Every day she seems to pick on a different kid."

"What did she say to you?"

"She always calls me a half breed. But today she said that my no-good Maquis father left you for a Borg. There must be something bad wrong with you for my father to want a Borg over you!"

Kathryn and the EMH looked at each other. Kathryn rubbed her head. She had another headache.

"Mom, I want to meet my dad. It's unfair that I've never seen him. Please, Mom, please!"

"Admiral, I agree with Taya. She needs to meet him. She needs to find out for herself what he's really like."

"Looks like I'm outnumbered!" She said with a sad smile. "I'm not sure if I can even find him, but …" She looked into her daughter's eyes, eyes that were exactly like Chakotay's, "I'll try to find him for you."

She talked with the EMH a little while longer. He promised to come for dinner on Sunday. He enjoyed coming to the Janeway home as he was always so welcomed. And, he always had the most interesting conversations with Gretchen Janeway and Alynna, if she was there.

When Kathryn and Taya arrived home, they went in the kitchen. Gretchen was baking pies. The kitchen smelled wonderful.

"There are freshly made caramel brownies for you two. And, I made lemonade, Taya." She didn't ask why they were both home early. She knew they'd talk about it at dinner.

Kathryn took two brownies and a cup of coffee and went into the den. She sat down at her desk and contacted their good family friend, Admiral Alynna Nechayev. Alynna had worked with Edward Janeway for many years. Kathryn had known Alynna ever since she could remember. She knew that Alynna could be very strict and by the book, but she was also fair. Alynna spent a lot of time at the Janeway home. Taya called her Grandma Alynna, which made Alynna extremely happy.

"Katie, you look upset. What's wrong, sweetie?"

Kathryn told her about Jenkins and Taya.

"I need you to do something for me, Alynna. I need you to help me find Chakotay. Taya needs to meet him."

"I'll do what I can. Kathryn, are you sure that's wise?"

"Yes, I think so. I'm afraid she'll go off looking for him by herself. You know how independent she thinks she is!"

"You mean, she's just like her mother was at that age, Katie."

"I wasn't that bad!"

"Katie!"

They both laughed.

"I'll see what I can find out. Gretchen invited me out for Sunday dinner. I should know something by then."

"Oh, good. And, by the way, the EMH is coming for dinner as well."

"I think he has the hots for your mom."

"Alynna!"

After they signed off, Kathryn sat back in her chair. She often thought about Alynna and her father. She wondered if they had ever had an affair. For years they had worked together, not only in San Francisco but all over the galaxy. Alynna probably spent more time with him that Kathryn's mother. Her father had always talked fondly of Alynna, and Alynna always talks fondly of Edward.

Sunday soon arrived. Gretchen were busy in the kitchen cooking up a storm. Kathryn and Taya had taken their usual Sunday walk into town. There they always had a banana split at the little café that had been there when Kathryn was a child. And, then Taya would pick out some sweets to eat later. They looked in the windows of several shops before they began the walk back home. It was a special time for them. Mother and child didn't get to spend a lot of time together, but they were very close.

They weren't home long when Alynna arrived. She and Kathryn went in the den to talk.

"I have a couple of things to tell you. Both good."

"And, they are?"

"Commander Jenkins got a transfer out to the Borderlands. I don't think he's too happy, but he deserves it."

"Did you do that?"

"Actually, no. Owen did it. He's heard too much about the Jenkins family from Belanna."

"I'm sure I'll get the blame. As long as his daughter doesn't take it out on Taya before they leave."

"They're gone already."

"Good."

"I found out where Chakotay is. Seven is no longer with him. Apparently she didn't stay around too long after they left together."

"Where is he?"

"Right here on earth. He's on a dig down in South America. In Peru actually. He's been off world for years. Just came back to Earth a year ago."

"In another month school will be out. I'll make arrangements to take Taya down there for a visit. I'm still not too happy about it. Although happier about it than I was the other day."

"Is it because now you know Seven isn't with him?"

"That's a big part of it. She never liked children. I guess that was one thing I couldn't understand about him. He always wanted a family, so he goes off with someone who didn't."

"Maybe he thought he could change her mind. Or, maybe he didn't realize she didn't like children."

"That's true. I don't know if he knew. The last six months we were on the ship, he and I drifted so far apart."

"Apparently there was at least one time just before you returned that you two got together. You didn't steal his DNA did you?"

Kathryn laughed, "No I didn't do that. And, yes, we had one night together. And, what a night! But, it didn't keep him from walking off the ship with her. I couldn't ask him to stay."

"Sometimes one night can last a lifetime."

Kathryn looked at Alynna and wondered again if there had been anything between her dad and Alynna.

About that time, they heard the whine of the transporter in the den. In seconds the EMH stepped off the transporter padd and greeted the two ladies.

**Six Weeks Later in Peru:**

"When are we going to meet him, mom?"

"I'm going to meet with him first. You need to stay here with your grandma. I'll see what he has to say and when he can meet you."

"What if he doesn't want to meet me?"

"Honey, unless he's changed a lot, he'll want to meet you." _He better, or I'll kill him!_

The next day, Kathryn took a jeep out to the site after getting directions from the desk clerk. At least it was a cool day. Parking the jeep she had to walk some distance.

She walked up to an open air canopy. A young man asked if he could help. She told him she needed to talk to Chakotay. "I'll get him for you, Maam. Have a seat. There's water over there if you need any." Then he turned and walked out to a group of men some distance away. Kathryn sat and watched them.

Suddenly one of the men turned and walked toward her. As he got closer, she saw that it was Chakotay. He looked great. Hard work was good for him. He was slim and trim.

She stood as he walked under the canopy. When he realized who she was, he smiled, "Kathryn, what brings you here?"

He took her in his arms and hugged her. "You look great!"

"You look great as well, Chakotay."

They sat down on one of the benches and just sat there looking at each other for several minutes.

"Kathryn, why are you here?"

"Chakotay, I…I have something to ask you."

"And, that would be what?"

"Remember the night we spent together on Voyager?"

"We spent a lot of nights together on Voyager, Kathryn,"

"Don't make this hard for me, Chakotay. You know which night I'm talking about."

"Yes, I do. The best night of my life."

"Mine too. But, something happened that night that you don't know about."

"Oh, what?"

She hesitated for a minute, finally, "I got pregnant!"

"Pregnant?" he looked at her in shock.

"Yes, and by the time I found out, you and Seven had disappeared."

"Pregnant."

"Yes, Pregnant. We have a daughter."

"A daughter. We have a daughter?"

"Yes Chakotay. She's here in the village at the hotel with my mom. She wants to meet her father. I told her that I'd talk to you first to see if you wanted to meet her."

"A daughter! I ..of course, I want to meet her tonight. Would that be alright?"

"Yes, what time are you finished here?"

"We usually close up here around 1630. I will clean up and get to the hotel by 1830. Want to meet in the dining room for dinner? The Patio? Or your room?"

"How about the Patio and make it 1900 after dinner. Mom can go back to the room. I'll stay with you and Taya for awhile. Then if you both feel comfortable, I can return upstairs or hang out in the bar."

"Sounds like a plan."

She pulled something out of her pocket. "This is Taya. I took it the other day."

He looked down at the picture. With Taya's dark hair and eyes, she looked a lot like him. He could see very little of Kathryn in Taya. And, in the picture, she was smiling. She had his dimples.

"She's beautiful, Kathryn!"

"I think so. She's a good kid and very smart. She's been having some trouble at the school she goes to. So next fall she'll go to a regular science school instead of the Academy school."

"What kind of trouble was she having?"

"One of the kids began calling her half-breed. It spread. So, the girl's friends started calling Taya that as well. There was a lot of bad things said about her having an Indian for a father and a Borg for a step-mother. It got real crazy. She got in a fight. The girl she fought with was twice her size and broke Taya's nose and gave her a black eye. I just thought it was better to get her out of that situation before it affected her grades, which are excellent."

"I can't believe that in today's world things like that still goes on in the school system."

"Taya wasn't the only one being picked on. Mirial Paris was getting picked on as well as several other kids. I had to think about moving her for a long time. I didn't want her to grow up thinking that running away was the way to solve things."

They talked a few minutes more.

"I better get back. Taya will be wondering what's taking me so long. See you tonight on the patio!"

"Kathryn, thank you! See you tonight." he knew that the rest of the day, his mind would not be on work. It would be on a beautiful nine year old and her equally beautiful mother!

At dinner that night, Taya could barely sit still. She kept saying she wasn't hungry.

"Taya, I told your father to meet us on the patio at 1900. You might as well eat. We have plenty of time."

"What should I call him? Should I call him Dad?"

"It's up to you. You might want to call him Chakotay. And, when you're talking to him ask him if you can call him Dad. You be the judge. If once you're talking to him, and it doesn't feel right, then keep on calling him Chakotay."

Finally 1900 hours arrived. Gretchen went to their room. Kathryn and Taya walked out onto the patio. Chakotay was sitting at a table waiting for them. He stood as they walked over to him. He let out a breath as they neared. They both were beautiful.

Kathryn hugged him and he kissed her on the cheek. He then hugged Taya and kissed her on the cheek as well. He smiled such a warm smile.

They talked for a few minutes, then Kathryn announced she was going inside to the bar. She would be back out later. She knew Chakotay would never hurt Taya or attempt to take her.

"Well, Taya, what shall we talk about?"

"Is it really true you made mom a bathtub?"

"Yes, it's true. She would spend hours in it."

"She still does that. I do too." Then, she asked, "Did you ever love her, Chakotay?"

"I never stopped loving her. I got waylaid somewhat, but the love was always there. I though she had stopped loving me."

"She told me she never stopped either. You two are nuts. You should have been together a long time ago."

"Things don't always work out the way people plan. Now tell me what your interests are."

"I like to read just about anything I can get my hands on. I like to snow ski, ice skate, camp out, hike, and most outdoor things. I sketch and sometimes I paint. I want to have a studio when I grow up. I know that I don't want to be in the military. It seems to define mom's life, but I heard her tell Grandma Gretchen and Grandma Alynna that she's thinking about retiring."

"What would she do if she retired?" He was wondering who Grandma Alynna was. Had Kathryn married? Was she in a commitment?

"Probably enjoy life more. She really doesn't have much of a life. All her free time she spends with me."

They sat and talked for about three hours. Finally Kathryn came over, "Taya, Chakotay, it's time for Taya to go to bed."

"Mom, I haven't asked him yet."

"Well, do you want to?"

"Ok yes"

"Then, ask him."

Taya turned to Chakotay, "Would it be okay with you, if I called you Dad?"

"Oh Taya, I'd be honored." He took her in his arms and held her close.

Kathryn saw tears in Chakotay's eyes.

They said their goodnights. Chakotay said he'd meet them the next morning and show them around the area. They agreed.

He was at the hotel bright and early the next morning, waiting on the patio. He was drinking tea when Gretchen came up to him. He had met her at he Welcome Home Ball.

"Chakotay"

When he saw her, he stood. "Mrs. Janeway.. He pulled out the chair next to him, "Would you like to sit down?"

"Thank you. I wanted to speak with you before Kathryn and Taya got down here."

"What's bothering you, Mrs. Janeway?" Looking at her, he saw where Kathryn got her good looks. Gretchen Janeway had been a beautiful woman when she was young, and she still was beautiful.

"On Voyager, you hurt Kathryn very badly. And, I'm sure she hurt you. But, now, it's been years. I don't want Kathryn hurt again. I don't think she could take being hurt like that again! And, I certainly don't want our Taya hurt. Please don't mess with their hearts."

"I promise you, I won't hurt them. I never realized that I was hurting Kathryn. She hides so much. I even went to her and told her that I had begun dating Seven. Had she indicated to me that she wanted me, I would have quit dating Seven in a minute. I settled, Mrs. Janeway. And, I've regretted it every day since. I love Kathryn. I didn't think she loved me."

"I do understand what you're talking about. I know how stubborn Kathryn can be. Now tell me so far what do you think of our Taya?"

"She's wonderful! And, while talking to her, I found her to be very intelligent and extremely excited about the things that interest her. I think the best thing is that she has no interest in joining Starfleet. I think she's seen what it does to people."

"Yes, and I agree with you. I'm glad she's not interested in Starfleet. Kathryn wants her to follow her own path. I know that Kathryn has regrets about her life."

"Mrs. Janeway, I understand you're concern. I would have found it strange if you were not concerned." Looking up, he saw Kathryn and Taya walking toward them. "Here they come now. Will you be going with us today?"

"Oh, no. Alyanna is transporting down later, and we're going to walk around the artist area some, have lunch and gossip!"

Soon Kathryn, Chakotay and Taya were in a jeep touring the area. Taya was excited about every thing they saw. The least little thing made her happy. Her eyes shown brightly with excitement.

They stopped for lunch at a small café on the outskirts of town. Chakotay had come there often. He knew Kathryn would enjoy the food, and he was happy that Taya seemed to enjoy it as well.

While Taya excused herself and went into the restroom, Chakotay asked Kathryn about Taya's Grandma Alynna.

Kathryn smiled, "Admiral Alynna Nechayev" She saw the startled look on Chakotay's face. "Alynna and my father worked on ship and shuttle designs for years together. Not having any family, she would often come home with him. Alynna and my mom are close friends. I couldn't say anything during the debriefings. Not everyone knows just how close Alynna is to us. We love her dearly. She especially loves Taya. She and mom were each holding a hand of mine when I delivered Taya. Alynna helped us, Chakotay, especially the Maquis. She used her influence to get the other admirals to set you free. Alynna, Owen and Jean-Luc are all good friends and they vowed no charges would ever be filed. They kept their promises."

"I had no idea. I'm glad she's there to help all the Janeway ladies when needed."

"Can I tell you something, I've never told anyone?"

"You know you can tell me anything." He smiled that huge grin she loved so well.

"I've always thought my dad and Alynna had an affair or at the least, a one night stand. She spent more time with my dad than mom. I can't prove it. And, I'd never hurt mom or even Alynna by saying anything. It's just a feeling."

"Sometime feelings can be right, but not always, Kathryn. Your dad has been dead a long time. No reason to bring it up."

"I know." she laid he hand on his, "I've missed you, Chakotay."

"I've missed you too, Kathryn. This dig will be over in six months. I've been offered a job at Stanford University teaching archeology. I'm taking it. I want to be near you and Taya."

"You know we both would like that!"

He leaned forward and kissed her on the lips. Just as he did that, Taya was walking up to the table. _Oh boy! They're kissing. Daddy's going to be a part of all our lives, not just mine! This is going to work! I'm going to have two parents that love each other and me more than anything!_

**One Year Later**

Taya held the flowers carefully and walked slowly toward where her father was waiting. _He looks so happy! I love him so much. And, beginning today he will be living with us forever! Our family will be complete. _

As she finally stood near him, he gave her a wink and grinned that special smile he had for her and Kathryn.

Then the music changed. All heads turned and a hush fell over the crowd as Kathryn moved slowly down the aisle on the arm of Tuvok. Finally they reached Chakotay.

Kathryn and Chakotay looked into each others eyes with all the love in the world.

Together they stood holding each others hand as Admiral Owen Paris began to speak, "We are gathered here today to join this man and woman…."


End file.
